Seumas McNally (game designer)
Seumas McNally (February 10, 1979 – March 21, 2000), is an Canadian game designer was the founder of formerly member President and lead game programmer of independent game development studios company Longbow Digital Arts, Being credited to 3D graphic designer in the cult-classic indie game of DX-Ball. He was the founder was best known for indie shareware game was successful of its sequels to DX-Ball 2, and the 2000 Independent Games Festival Grand Prize winner, Tread Marks. He passed away On March 21, 2000. at young age 21, His game designer credited was final game appeared to Tread Marks, before shortly after he's passing of Hodgkin's lymphoma. Which was subsequently named in his honor. His family members included: Philippe McNally (brother / second child), Jim McNally (father) and Wendy McNally (mother). McNally Family turned to Independent development crew of Longbow Digital Arts was replaced with President and game designer of Jim McNally Career Seumas McNally was originally formed and founder of Longbow Digital Arts was opened company in 1998 by subsequently with family member of independent game development, where he was graphic design is mentions DX-Ball was credited made around from 1996, Along with the new game project as helicopter shooter game style called Tiger's Bane. He owner of works game designer and development crew with McNally Family member as contribution to 3D artist (Philippe McNally), game designer (Jim McNally) and artist (Wendy McNally). Released the game in 1997 between 1998. After the Tiger's Bane has release in 1998 for shareware and commercial retailer. Despited McNally got the design idea of sequels from cult-classic with DX-Ball. Seumas developed on the sequels of breakout game style DX-Ball 2, The title screen is being used Particle Fire was demo programmer made around couples middie 1998. Afterward the programmer and designer is became Seumas McNally as lead game programmer and president of Longbow Digital Arts, He was the programmer and built on website and forums topics in varying has famous to DX-Ball 2 and Classic DX-Ball as well. Seumas McNally developed to 3D Terrain tank game style of new project Tread Marks. was used game engineer programmed with licenses OpenGL hardware additional some development kit has 3D modeler instead to bazillion shooter game, where he originally began around 1998 of Tread Marks. The company events with Independent Games Festival Grand Prize as sometimes the developer are continued with Project Tread Marks The final game credited appeared with Seumas McNally is the lead game programmer and game designer on Tread Marks, Developer was finally completed game and released in 2000, Afterward to winning of Independent Games Festival Grand Prize was best game programmer and designer Illness and Death Seumas McNally has suffering from Hodgkin's lymphoma diseases, Which he had diagnosis from previous at 1997 from age is 18. He considered to staying along survived about 3 year period from all but is caused has diseases of first child born. Seumas McNally has passed away on March 21, 2000, a little shortly the grand prize winning of Tread Marks have been in remains of Longbow Digital Arts. Soon after McNally Family member is leaving behind with the first child born Seumas, creative of lead game programmer and president was felt out of career to indie game development is fellowing up by his brother Philippe McNally. Longbow Digital Arts announced of McNally has passing on March 2000, forums and community impressed to memorial of Seumas McNally was condolences to Longbow Digital Arts development members, remains indie developer of 3 members. He lifeless game designer career has ended their period, McNally families survived with Philippe, Jim and Wendy Legacy In tribute of Seumas McNally, Philippe McNally was later with McNally family members turned into independent development as careers Art Director, Game Designer and Sound effects. Longbow Digital Arts decided with new members of Tom Hubina (lead game programmer) the number of small groups followed by Dylon Whyte, Rob McConnell, Rick Yorgason and Clarissa Jagessar In 2010's Rob McConnell is the project leadership as an President of Longbow Digital Arts. Mention Person James Emirzian Waldementer Before it was born from Finnish at January 03, 1999 of James Emirzian Waldementer and second child born is James Sisters around 1990's Sometimes were Seumas McNally was final game appeared in Tread Marks has won to Grand Prize of Independent Game Development Festival was shortly after this weeks. He passing away on March 21, 2000 in the first place. Despite with James Emirzian Waldementer as an one founder of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. is based their on small groups of game developer and indie-animation of anime art designer. And it was successor of James Emirzian Waldementer is became the CEO of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Onto that year is 2017. The received is about mention person with Seumas McNally was predecessor of Longbow Digital Arts is the lead members about loss their the lead game programming from linked of battle with Hodgkin's lymphoma in spent about three years along was moment that knew stating with James Emirzian Waldementer that having consisting were born from flashback is 1970's between is 1990's. It is only things acknowledge were mention personally from Canadian. The parts is only one of method person with McNally are behind with remaining their McNally family members has Jim, Wendy and Philippe McNally including with new development crew of Dylon Whyte, Rob McConnell, Rick Yorgason and Clarissa Jagessar. He also credited with Mention Person of Remembering Seumas McNally. At the same year, He continued on works with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. about the convinced with predecessor of Seumas McNally and it was successor by James Emirzian Waldementer. With several some includes Small based families have crewing James Families, James Sisters, James Little Brother and Little Sisters, Step Grandmothers, Other Grandmothers, And fellow by Uncles. James became one of lead members has CEO of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Lead Art Director and Art Creator / Designer of Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. His predicted of predecessor Seumas McNally about 20 years after of March 21, 2020. When the roles of mention person credited in other games titles, indie-video maker titles, indie animation videos and movies Games Game designed and developed of Longbow Digital Arts * Tiger's Bane * DX-Ball 2 * Tread Marks (with only 3 game designed credited) Works Demonstration of programmer on Longbow Digital Arts * Particle Toys * Game programmer page (Longbow Digital Arts Seumas Programming site) Unreleased Programming Tools * Texturizer Credited to Roles of Mention Person Known Works See also * Seumas McNally Grand Prize * James Emirzian Waldementer (game designer and developer) * Michael Deheus * Monty Oum * Richard Williams External links * Seumas McNally memorial site at Longbow Digital Arts * Longbow Digital Arts forums